jelsa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
You Have My Heart Chapter 1 The Signal
❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄Ch.1❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄ Elsa sighed. She rolled on the bed and then closed her eyes tightly. Elsa yawned and sat up. She couldn't sleep, but she was tired. Elsa decided that she might as well get out of bed, maybe go outside to her balcony and get some fresh air. She got out of the bed when she heard a loud noise. KABOOM! Elsa ran to her balcony. Snow was falling. A Bright light shone in the distance. Elsa stopped in her tracks. "The Signal." She whispered. Elsa ran out of the room and quickly ran to Anna and Kristoff's room.She wasn't suprised that when she opened the door, they were wide awake. "What happened?" Anna asked. "I don't know." Elsa said."But we need to move quickly." Kristoff, wake the servants. Tell them while I'm gone, Kai's in charge." Kristoff nodded. "And get dressed!" Elsa exclaimed, before running out of the room. While Elsa was in her room changing she heard someone knock. "Who is it!" Elsa said. It was Anna. "Ugh! What is it Anna!" Anna said, "Elsa, you know how we need to get to the magic kingdom as FAST as possible and how you told the servants to get a ship ready?" "Yea. Why?" "Erm....you better come." Elsa opened the door. "What happened?" Elsa inquired. "It's not about what happened, It's about who came." Anna seized Elsa by the hand and ran, dragging Elsa the whole way."Where are we going?" Elsa said as they ran. "To the docks." "WHAT!" Yea, I kno- Guards! Open the gates! Quickly! But We NEED to hurry." When they reached the docks, Elsa couldn't belive her eyes. In the water was a boat. And on the boat was "Moana!?!?" Elsa said in shock and confusion. "Hey Elsa." said Moana. "How'd you get here so fast? You live on the other side of the world! Elsa said. "Just get on the boat and I'll show you how I got here. NO questions." said Moana. Elsa noticed Kristoff was already on the boat. Anna jumped on. "C'mon Elsa. It's safe." Elsa looked nervously at the rocking boat. "But-" Elsa said. "I said No QUESTIONS.!" yelled Moana. Elsa bit her lip and put one foot on the boat. Then she put down the other foot. The boat rocked slightly. "Good. Let's go." said Moana, and with that she took the paddle and began paddling. Elsa looked at Moana. "I know what you're thinking, but I won't tell you, I'll show you. Look ahead." Elsa looked ahead and gasped. Author's Note! Ah, cliffhangers. Always a good way to end a chapter. Anyway, I thought I should you how the characters rehearse. Me: Okay, Elsa. That's a pretty good suprised face. Elsa:Thanks Author. Me:Please don't call me that. My name is Annabelle! Elsa: Oh. Anna: I'm tired of acting. Do you have sandwiches? Me: Anna, It's not time for sandwiches. Moana:Do you want a banana? Anna:No, thanks anyway. Rapunzel:Oooo can I have the banana? Me: Rapunzel! You're not supposed to be here yet! Now everyone's gonna know you'll be in a later chapter! Rapunzel:Oops. Sorry. Me:*sigh* It's Okay. *notices readers are still here* Um..... Bye! (PRESS THIS TO READ NEXT CHAPTER. PRESS THIS TO READ AUTHOR'S NOTE) Annabelle aka DisneyFanForever123, founder of this wiki